


That night was our first time [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles first kiss and more on the old couch in the dorm room of Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This series of sketches are inspired by this scene in the movie Fish Tank that fans of Michael Fassbender may have recognized. I've copied attitudes on screen.

However, the situation is not at all the same. Here is the context:

Charles is 19 years old and Erik 22. For a few months they flirted but only tonight they dare to be a little more tactils.   
First Erik attempt a tender gesture . ... Then...  
... you will discover that in the next chapter I'll post midweek !! :D  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160306072241267307.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two young lovers discovered themselves gradually.

And here is the second series of sketches inspired Fish Tank. There is still a page, but I have not finished yet !

 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160309092950910157.jpg.html)


	3. This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of this series of drawings on the theme of the first times.

This time it is no longer inspired by this scnene in the movie Fish Tank as you may have noticed!   
This is the first time for our two young lovers.  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160322081257775492.jpg.html)


End file.
